Crash Bandicoot
'''Crash Bandicoot '''is a traditionally animated adaption of the video game of the same name.The film will be written and directed by Eric Goldberg and Timur Bekmambetov and produced by Barry Sonnenfeld.The film features the voice talents of Jack Black,Hayden Panettiere,Simon Pegg,Eddie Murphey, Keith David,Greg Eagles,Russell Brand,and Mr.T plus KAITO form the software VOCALOID. Plot On a trio of islands south east of Australia,Dr.Neo Cortex (Eddie Murphey) and his friends Dr.N-Gin(Rob Paulsen)and Dr.N-Tropy(Russell Brand) create the Evolvo-Ray, which they use to evolve the various animals living on the islands into beasts with superhuman strength. One of their experiments were two peaceful bandicoots, Crash (Jack Black) and his little sister Coco (Hayden Panettiere),who Cortex had planned for them to be the military leaders of Cortex's growing army of animal-based soldiers.Despite N-Gin and N-Tropy's warnings, Cortex subjects Crash and Coco to the untested Cortex Vortex in an attempt to put them under his control. However, the experiments prove to be a failure as the Vortex rejects Crash and Coco.Seeing Crash and Coco as unworthy of his growing army of super-animals, Cortex chases the bandicoots out of a window of the castle, causing them to plummet into the ocean below. Following Crash and Coco's escape and the destruction of his Evolvo-Ray,Cortex sends out his niece Nina Cortex (Lacey Chabert) and his top minions Dingodile (Simon Pegg), Ripper Roo (Jim Cummings),Tiny Tiger (also voiced by Jim Cummings),and his latest experiment Crunch Bandicoot (Mr.T).After washing up on N.Sanity island,Cortex's first island Crash and Coco meet a friendly voodoo mask named Aku Aku (Grege Eagles) who warns them about his evil twin brother Uka Uka (Keith David) who was unleashed from an underground prison to protect the world from his malice after the explosion of the evolvo-ray Aku Aku then takes the Bandicoots to his guest hut he had built. Back on Cortex's island,Uka Uka confronts Dr.Cortex and calls him out for failing to retrieve the Crystals and Gems, both of which are a great source of world energy. Uka Uka then recruits Dr. N-Tropy and Dr. N-Gin to join them in their latest plan.Aku Aku tells the two bandicoots the story about the crystals and gems and how Uka Uka wants to use them to take over the world and how Cortex made a deal with Uka Uka to take help him take over the world around a campfire. Nina then arrives on the island and kidnaps Coco while Aku Aku is asleep inside his hut and Crash is out exploring in the forrest where he bumps into Crunch and Dingodile.Crash hears Coco's screams for help and trys to fight Crunch and Dingodile but is left defeated when he is punched by Tiny and kicked in the chest by Ripper Roo. The next day,Aku Aku accompanies Crash to Cortex's second island Wumpa island hosting a large tree and is nothing more than a jungle,a lizard infested city,and the ruins of a temple surrounded by boiling lava Crash and Aku Aku go inside the temple where they find Coco tied up and Ripper Roo who proceeds to attack Crash after a struggle Crash kicks Ripper Roo into the lava (`a la 300) and saves Coco. The lava then starts to flow out of the temple causing Crash,coco,and Aku Aku to leave the island.Crash,Coco and Aku Aku finally reach Cortex Island where they meet Crunch.Crash tries to fight him but is stopped when Crunch tells him that he knows about Cortex's evil plan to take over the world and that he decided that fighting Crash was pointless.Crunch joins the bandicoots and they all enter Cortex's evil lair where they find Dr.Tropy and Nina by Cortex's fusion ray where they fuse Dr.Cortex with Dr.N-Gin,Dingodile,and Tiny.Forming them into Mega-Mix (Vocaloid: KAITO).Crunch proceeds to fights Tropy,Coco fights Nina and Crash fights the Mega-Mix.Crash then pulls the switch on the fusion ray to "un-fuse"causing the Mega Mix to "become the four villains once again".Cortex then summons Uka Uka to fight the three bandicoots but is immediatly defeated by Aku Aku who throws his brother into the prison where he belongs.Crash then throws the switch on the evolvo-ray labeled "self destruct" which destroys the machine.Crunch then throws Dr. Tropy,Dr.Cortex,Nina,Dingodile,N-Gin,and Tiny into a rocket sending the villains to the moon.The bandicoots and Aku Aku welcome Crunch to their family.After the credits a teaser scene shows that Ripper Roo has somehow surrvived the boiling lava. Cast Jack Black -Crash Bandicoot Hayden Panettiere -Coco Bandicoot Greg Eagles -Aku Aku Eddie Murphey -Dr.Neo Cortex Lacey Chabert -Nina Cortex Keith David -Uka Uka Rob Paulsen (in the style of Peter Lorre) - Doctor N.Gin Simon Pegg -Dingodile Russell Brand -Dr.Nefarious Tropy Jim Cummings -Tiny Tiger and Ripper Roo Mr.T -Crunch Bandicoot KAITO (Vocaloid software) - Mega-Mix Trivia *Originally started as a live-﻿action project *This was originally distributed by Universal Studios *Crunch has a T etched into his metal arm representing his voice actor Mr.T *When Ripper Roo falls into the lava he screams the Goofy yell Sequel Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is currently in the works Character Gallery 160px-Crash Render.jpg|Crash voiced by Jack Black|link=Crash Bandicoot 8px-188413-crash5 super.jpg|Coco voiced by Hayden Panettiere 18px-Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku voiced by Greg Eagles CortexTitans.jpg|Dr.Neo Cortex voiced by Tim Curry New Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka voiced by Keith David Dingodile 5.jpg|Dingodile voiced by Simon Pegg Tiny tiger.jpg|Tiny Tiger voiced by Jim Cummings Nina cortex.jpg|Nina Cortex voiced by Lacey Chabert Chngintitans.jpg|Dr.N-Gin voiced by Rob Paulsen Chtropy.jpg|Dr.N-Tropy voiced by Russell Brand Chcrunch.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot voiced by Mr.T 1246124129.jpg|Ripper Roo voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:Non-Disney